Field of the invention
The present invention is generally concerned with wiring accessories designed to be fitted to the previously stripped end of the stranded conductive core of an electrical conductor to facilitate and render more secure the connection of the conductor to a terminal.
The wiring accessories, usually referred to as terminal connectors, may incorporate an eyelet or a forked or plain tab for making the connection and some types, through which direct connection to the conductor core is made, incorporate an insulative collar.
They include a metal shank to be crimped onto the conductive core end and must first be fitted to the latter.
Although supplying wiring accessories in strip form was proposed long ago, the accessories routinely available on the market at this time are usually supplied loose in bulk.
They must therefore be taken one by one from a container as required and when executed manually this operation is made all the more difficult in that the wiring accessories are comparatively small.
In any event, this operation inevitably wastes time and it can also lead to non-negligible wastage of wiring accessories if these are dropped when picked out of the container.
A general object of the present invention is a dispenser to facilitate fitting a wiring accessory to the end of a conductive core and which has further advantages.